


DC Shorts

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Humor, Other, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: A couple of DC drabbles I had around.





	

Batman was an enigma. Clark just couldn't figure the man out.

Considering he didn't fly or have any powers any of them knew about, he had to be human, yet his deductive skills were incredible! Then again, humans did tend to be amazingly ingenuitive.

What really caught him off guard was his ability to foresee any eventuality.

Sitting in a JLA meeting, Clark got the itch. He wanted to know. He wanted to know who this mysterious, amazing, genius man seated across from him was.

But he didn't want to infringe on the man's privacy. Secret identities were touchy subjects at best, and Batman guarded his with ferocity. They all had reasons for telling or not telling each other. Batman had chosen not to.

But he wanted to know.

Just a peak. He'd just peak and wouldn't say a thing. He probably wouldn't even know who was under the mask...

...Except, he couldn't see through it.

He'd lead-lined it. Batman had lead-lined his mask.

His bark of laughter drew quite a few odd looks from around the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Uh, is that who I-"

"No."

"Uh, you sure? Because he really looks like-"

"No."

"Uh, okay..."

Bruce very carefully didn't watch Clark sensually shimmy out of his incredibly tight pants to the cheer of the crowd, or the way he snapped the elastic of the lacey, pink g-string he was wearing. Bruce certainly didn't watch him turn, slowly bending over to pick up a bill that had been thrown behind him.

However, he definitely did watch Clark's blue eyes widen in surprise, a flush rising over his cheeks as he recognized the two undercover bats in the crowd.

Bruce raised a brow.

Stripping didn't really seem like an appropriate night job for Superman.  



End file.
